


What You Waiting For

by Alexa_Plays



Series: Show 'em how it's done [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Dates, Friendship, Group Bonding, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Plays/pseuds/Alexa_Plays
Summary: When Max agreed to go on a date with Daniel, he didn’t expect things to turn out this way.He blames that catchy Korean pop song Lando keeps listening on repeat.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Show 'em how it's done [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	What You Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> It’s set in my spy!AU, there is some spoilers, but nothing big, so feel free to read this as a stand-alone work – although I would be really grateful if you read my other stories. I could tag this story as a filler fanfiction.
> 
> This is a mess, and I know it because I wrote it.
> 
> Still can’t write romance to save my life.
> 
> Enjoy!

Coming back from a successful mission is always great. You get to spend a couple of days doing nothing more than everything you want without caring about what is coming next.

For some of agents, that means they could finally get to see their family or their lovers. For others, that means they could spend their days doing the same stuff ordinary people usually do – going shopping, going to beach, practicing sport outdoors, caring about their pets.

Alex could do his crazy meditation routine. Lando could improve his terrible Spanish listening to Flamenco songs. Charles could watch his husband’s race in any place around the world. Sebastian could do a picnic in his Swiss grange.

He really doesn’t mind what his colleagues do on their free time.

For Max, days-off mean one thing: playing videogames. His house is totally equipped for it: an air-conditioner, a tons of Red Bull cans, an orthopedic gamer-chair, a 65’ TV and, of course, the latest game releases.

Max is hyped to start the new ‘The Last Of Us’ and finish it on the shortest time.

And, if he wasn’t able to play during his rest, he would be very angry.

Well, that is what the Dutchman keeps telling himself. He should be mad because his plans are ruined. However, he doesn’t feel this way. It’s the opposite.

For a first, Max feels… hopeful? Nope, maybe just a bit curious, but _never_ hopeful. After all, he agreed with that situation.

They are coming back from Spain after long weeks. Since the mission in Barcelona, Max doesn’t know why Lando insists on searching for Charles’ – and not _his_ – advices. These two aren’t even that close to be attached by the hip so suddenly.

Alex says he is being jealousy. Max just rolls his eyes because he knows he isn’t.

During the days they worked together, Max learned how to deal with his desire to kill Charles, Esteban and Daniel – any of them for different reasons –, so he counts this as a super win. Alex should be proud of his self-control and shouldn’t be judging him for finding odd all the gossip between the British and the Monegasque.

Charles is still the same incredible, but stupid, spy he has met – apart from the ‘liar’ stuff. It was a long path until Max admitted they are friends. Their rivalry is still burning, but he believes it makes their relationship strong. However, if someone asks, he would totally dismiss the idea of their friendship.

Esteban is okay, he guesses. As long as the Frenchman stays with his eyes glued on his phone screen and fingers tipping on keyboard, everything becomes bearable. Max just has to keep their social interaction on minimum. Maybe Sebastian scolded him sometimes for rolling his eyes and murmuring short remarks in Dutch because of something Esteban had said.

Daniel is a problem. Max couldn’t just understand the Aussie – and it pisses him off. 

As the Dutchman stares at his phone, the same song repeats inside his mind.

_It's because of you I end up hating my innocent phone._

Max doesn’t understand Korean, but Lando has been hearing that music for too long that even the Dutch spy could tell by the song’s vibe it fits on his situation.

(Or, he just searched the lyrics on Google).

There isn’t any new message. The phone’s screen shines bright as his eyes are fixed on the numbers of the digital clock. Max tries to keep himself busy playing with the straw inside his Red Bull can, but his mind has another plan.

He is having an inner debate about arriving early or late for a date. Charles would, of course, arrive late as he, proudly, had announce it is one of his many charms. Charles has many strengths, Max thinks ‘being late’ is the worst of his weakness.

Thinking of his friend’s attribute, he decides it’s way too annoying to keep someone waiting, so he starts to seek the meeting place – which wasn’t hard to find when you seek your phone’s help.

Max feels stupid. He has been in that city many times, but it seems that his brain forgot everything about directions, streets and shops. He isn’t trusting himself to find a public meeting point. What a joke for “the greatest perceptive spy”.

Following the directions his phone displayed, Max arrives at his destination without major problems even when his mind keeps betraying his thoughts from the main point of the small ‘mission’. However, he notices the place – a small public square – they agreed to meet is totally empty.

“Mate!”

The exclamation is followed by an arm circling his neck and pulling him on a hug. Of course, the Dutchman knows better than anyone the person whom the voice belongs. But it didn’t prevent his heart to skip a beat because of the sudden entry.

“What are you two doing here?”

Turning around, Max blinks, surprised to see his friends there. Lando pulls out of the hug, which the Dutchman doesn’t even have time to reciprocate since the British starts talking:

“Dan invited us. Isn’t that cool?”, he grins, “I expected him to invite only you, because _duh_. But, since our flight was delayed some hours, we decided to come.”

Alex nods to Lando’s reply.

“Sorry to ruin your date.”, the Thai says calmly.

“It wasn’t a date after all.”

Max shrugs. He is happy to see his friends – even if it didn’t last long since the they have seen each other, back in Spain. But he also feels a bit of disappointed.

No, Max shouldn’t be disappointed because he won’t spend the day with Daniel alone, right? Like, he doesn’t even want to come at first thought.

“But you _wanted_ it to be.”, Lando pokes his cheek, “If you want, we will go away, so you can appreciate your date alone.”

“No, I’m glad you are here.”

“First date anxiety?”, Alex asks, looking at Lando.

“Hundred per cent yes.”, the British gives him thumps up.

Rolling his eyes, Max just ignores his dumb friends’ comments and clears his mind off the same invalid arguments and stupid topics.

“Did he tell any of you where and what exactly we are doing?”

“Not really.”, Lando shrugs.

“Smart decision.”, Alex affirms, “He wants to surprise you.”

“It’s working…”

Crossing arms over his chest, Max decides he should have brought more Red Bull cans with him. He never labeled Daniel as a person who arrives late for the meetings – especially, the one he planned himself. Luckily, his friends came on rescue, and the Dutchman feels less bored with the waiting.

The three of them ended sitting on a bench and watching cat videos on TikTok for a few good minutes.

Clouds still blocks the most of the sunbeams, but it’s starting to finally get warm. Max has let Lando lay his head on his shoulder as the British searches for the next video. Alex stays quiet, eyes focus on what Lando is typing.

However, a single shadow came from nowhere and stopped above their heads. Quickly, they moved their eyes away from the phone screen.

“Why are _you_ here too?”

Max frowns while his mind is working on the most appropriated swear for the situation. Of course, _he_ had to arrive late.

“Good to see you too.”

It’s all Charles manages to say before Lando stands up and greets the Monegasque with a hug, which is kindly returned. Max thinks the British gives people too many hugs than a regular person. Maybe it’s just the Hispanic influence after spending a lot of time in Spain.

Alex glances at him, whispering “ _Jealousy again?_ ”. Max flips him off, because he isn’t in mood to be angry with best friend. Then, the Thai approaches Charles and they share their greetings. In Max’s turn, he just waves shortly towards the Monegasque.

At the end of the greetings, someone wearing an all-black outfit – the newest Paris Saint German’s shirt, Max notices – joins them, chasing after Charles. The trio stares at that said person, mentally wondering who they would be, until Lando breaks the silence because he can’t wait any longer.

“Okay, who is that?”

“Oh, sorry.”

Charles shakes his head and locks his arm with the person besides him, possessively.

“Mates. This is my husband, Pierre.”, the spy introduces the person, looking at his teammates, before he turns to his lover, “ _Ma vie_ , these are my friends from work. Lando, Alex and Max.”

After naming one by one, Charles lets go of the grip on his arm, as his husband greets his friends. Pierre quickly gets rid of his black glasses and tries to take off his cap too, however the Monegasque just stops him right in time, whispering something about being recognized.

“I’m glad to finally manage to meet you all.”, Pierre smiles kindly at them, “Especially, you.”, he turns towards the Dutchman, “Charlie murmurs your name during his sleep, and I always wondered why.”

“Does he?”, Max smirks, because it’s great to know embarrassing stories about his rival, “I would like to know what more he said.”

“Please, don’t say these things.”, Charles covers his face, avoiding meeting Max’s blue eyes.

Lando keeps staring at Pierre, mostly because he can’t believe he is standing in front of a famous driver. Max thinks it’s dumb since the young Brit has met the prince of Spain in person and stayed by his side for days.

“It’s good to finally meet you since you two ran away from your own wedding.”, Lando manages to say after good moments just standing still, “Pretty epic. I have _never_ been to a wedding where both of the grooms ran away.”

“I’m sorry about it.”, Pierre apologizes and he actually looks sorry.

“Don’t be. We aren’t blaming on you because we know who came up with that stupid idea.”

Max can’t miss the chance to annoy his rival one more time. He actually feels sorry that Pierre is taking the blame on himself, when he knows who dragged him into that situation.

“You won’t forget this, right?”, Charles sighs.

“No, and you still owe me.”, the Dutchman replies, “Now, what are you doing here?”

“Well, it’s our day-off, and we thought it would be cool if we spend it with all of you.”, Charles replies, taking Pierre’s hand and clasping them together, “In sake of group bonding.”

“Your schedule must be tight for dates.”, Alex says, moving from his place to stay at Charles’ side, squeezing his shoulder in a comfort manner. 

“Yes, it is.”, the Monegasque nods at his husband before looking at his colleagues, “But it’s also good to spend time with friends.”

Max finds the answers a kind of sticky, but cute at same time. The couple could be anywhere around the world but they chose to meet them. The Dutchman finds their thought pretty considerate – even if he still prefers to spend his day alone, playing games. There is no way he can dislike the couple; they seem so in sync that can understand each other with simple gestures.

“Well, we should go.”

“Wait.”, Lando blinks three times, “How do you know where to go?”

“Dan texted me before I arrived.”, the Monegasque pulls out his phone from his jeans’ pocket, “He said you would be here.”

“Oh, did he?”, Max tilts his head to the side, avoiding gaze at Alex, because he would probably get a knowing look from his best friend.

Charles nods and leads them up toward the meeting point. Max follows just a pace behind the Monegasque. They start a light conversation about their siblings while Lando throws a lot of questions at Pierre – and Alex stays between them to mediate their quickly interview since the British could get too excited and uses to babble nonsense.

For a first, the Thai doesn’t have to worry that Max and Charles will kill each other at any moment, because he knows they will not – especially when they are in company of Charles' husband and coming to meet up with Daniel.

“You have got to be pulling a prank on me.”

It’s the first thing Max manages to say as soon as they reach the local of the meeting.

Esteban is there, and the day sharply becomes stranger and less bearable, what makes the Dutchman start reflecting on his life choices.

“No, I’m not pulling a prank on you.”

His thoughts are interrupted by a new voice, and Max’s neck snaps towards his left side, where Daniel is standing.

Max does absolutely hate the fact that he couldn’t sense his presence neither his pacing. He writes a mental note to work more on his watching skills.

The Aussie looks effortless good in his casual clothes. Max feels relieved to have picked up the right clothes for the meeting since he didn’t receive a dress code to follow. Like, what kind of person wears fancy clothes at 7 AM?

Sebastian and Charles do, but they also do a lot of things that make Max wondering how the two of them managed to get married to their respective lovers.

When Daniel finally seems ready to start a conversation, Max is fast than him.

“I’m confused.”, he starts, crossing arms over his chest, “You ask me on a date. Then, you invite more people to come along?”

“I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable with the ‘date’ label, so I thought it would be nice to call our friends too.”

“Oh…”

The look on Daniel's eyes is so pure, kind, and strong to vanish the cold piercing look from Max's face.

_Why were you even nice to me?_

The line repeats on his mind while Max’s arms fall to his side. He was definitely not expecting that answer.

“So, why here?”

“Someone owed me a small favor, so I had this person to convince that other person to let us coming here.”

“That doesn’t explain anything…”

Max knows he is probably frowning and at the edge of saying things that would make Alex angry because of his vocabulary. Instead, he lets his eyes travel over his friends until someone catches his attention.

“What is Lance doing here?”, he stares at Daniel, but his brain cells click and suddenly there is no need for answers, “You have gotten Esteban to ask Lance about your meeting, since Lance must be the owner, haven’t you?”

“I like you have always been a fast thinker.”

Max doesn’t mind being praised for his skills – or during online matches –, but he is not in a mission at the moment. Yet, Daniel is just the only person who keeps praising him off their work-time. The Australian does it like he isn't awake of the reaction his praises, jokes, smiles send through the Dutchman's body.

_I hate the way you smile at me_

_Stop looking at me like that_

And Max hates the way Daniel smiles because he can’t prevent his heart from beating faster and his cheeks to become pink. What kind of excuse he could give people if they see his actual state? Not that their opinion really matters.

That stupid smile whose brightness could rival the sun.

Looking around, Max notices Lando is happily talking to Lance, while the two Frenchmen plus Charles enjoy the moment to speak in their own mother language. Alex is typing on his phone, and the Dutchman doesn’t need to be a genius to know who he is texting.

“Are you really a Stroll?”

“Yes.”

“Will you be the heir of your father business?”

“Probably.”

“Oh, so you will own the entire Canada, which is amazing. I wish my father owns a country too.”

“It’s not like that-.”

Max watches as Lance glances at Esteban, who is still busying talking with Charles and Pierre, seeking his help because of the amount questions which is being thrown towards him. Max knows that Lando can be a little overexcited and energetic child sometimes, so he nods to Daniel to follow him because they could help the Canadian.

“Lando, you are confusing him.”, Max says as Daniel circles the British shoulders with his arm, “Breathe first.”, he looks at the Canadian, “Long time no see, Lance.”

“It’s great to see you again too, agent Max.”

“You don’t have to call me that. I’m not working today.”, the Dutchman explains with an apologized smile, “I’m sorry that _this_ annoying person forced you to come here.”, he stares at Daniel.

“Oh, don’t be. I planned coming here anyway, and I used this meeting as an excuse.”

Something snaps in Max’s brain, and it brings him to stare at Daniel. Of course, he arranged the entire thing – that explains Esteban’s and Lance’s presences there too. These two had met a long time ago, even before the Canadian agreed to collaborate with the agency on a case, and somehow, they have developed a unique relationship that Max doesn’t know how to tag. However, Daniel pays his glare no mind and pinches his right cheek quickly and kindly, leaving no time to react.

“So, what are we doing?”

Alex asks, showing up besides Max.

“We are playing this.”

Daniel crosses the street and stands in front of a large warehouse.

“Laser tag? Really?”

Murmuring, Max rolls his eyes. In no time, Lando is leaving the side of the street to meet up with Daniel, shouting he loves laser tag and used to play it with his friends from school.

The Dutchman must admit that it isn’t an ordinary idea since they are in their 20’s – or 30’s, in Daniel’s case. But that doesn’t mean he is entire against of it.

Okay, it’s actually a really good idea. Max would still prefer to sit comfortable at his apartment playing videogames, but he guesses playing laser tag does make sense: he is a spy, he likes videogames. Daniel chose the place thinking of him and his likes.

After they cross the street, the Aussie claps his hands, grabbing attention from the group.

“Kids, it is time to choose your teammates.”, he says, “Since we are in small number, I think the best thing to do is playing in duos.”

Max chuckles at “kids", he almost forgets that Daniel is older than any of them because the Aussie always looks cheerful and bright. Charles interrupts his thoughts and clings on Pierre's neck, forcing his husband to look at his greenish eyes.

“Will you have the honor to be my Bond Girl?”, Charles tells him, dramatically.

“I don't know… I pretty bad at laser tag.”

“Don’t worry. I’m going to protect you, _ma vie_.”

Max tries to ignore the scene Charles is pulling, because he finds it disgusting. God bless Pierre and his immeasurable love. Then, he comes to his best friend.

“Alex, be my partner.”

“Sorry, mate. Lando has already asked me.”

Lando waves at him behind Alex as the Thai winks. Of course, they are on the same team to see Max suffer. _Traitors_.

He suddenly wants Hulk to be here to hear his complaints in Dutch. Damn, why the only one who understands his sense of humor has to be on a mission in Denmark?

“So, we are fated to stay together.”

Daniel’s voice brings him back to the world, as the Aussie bumps their shoulder together. Max doesn’t even try to get free from the holding, since he knows it won’t prevent Daniel from keep his hand to himself.

“I don’t mind whom I'm teaming up as long as I manage to kill Charles.”, Max shrugs, eyes focusing on his own shoes.

“Oh, that is it?”, Daniel clicks his tongue, his hands leaving Max's shoulders, “Then, I going to ask Lance to be with me, so you will end up with Esteban.”

_If it's not me_

_I'm getting upset, miss you right_

“No, that is not what I mean.”

“Good, because you are always my first choice.”, Daniel smirks – Max feels his face burning again – and continues, “Well, you became my first choice since Charles brought his husband.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t, but I like the way you say it. You look cute when you are angry.”

Max ignores the last comment as they go into the laser tag place. Inside, there are two workers waiting for them. He wonders how much they are being paid to guest them at 7 AM. Lance is rich. Max knows this guy can pay any person amount of money just to stay home without have to work until their death.

One of the workers – a girl with a gentle smile and long hair – gives them a fast lesson about the operation of the game, while her colleague works on settings and clothing. It’s simple, especially when you have experienced a real gun shooting.

The corners of his mouth rise up a bit when he notices Pierre is trying to hide from the workers, staying behind Charles all the time. They are in Italy; it must be hard to hide yourself when you are a celebrity sportsman. People will notice you everywhere you go.

Lance is a celebrity too. He is the son of one of the most powerful businessmen. The Canadian risks a lot travelling alone just to play a dumb childish game with people he is not even close to. However, Max can tell Lance is calm and composed with this situation.

The game starts.

It’s not a surprise that Max and Charles began their own competition. The rivalry lives in their blood. At the end, Max and Charles were so focused on killing each other that they didn’t care about what the others do.

Pierre has absolutely no skills in that game, he should just stick to cars and races. Charles laughed a lot during the matching because his sweet husband looked lost most of the time.

It’s hard to believe that Esteban actually played with them – and enjoy it. Max doesn’t think he would see the Frenchman doing other thing than being a computer and strategy nerd, full of connections with important and skilled people.

(Okay, he must admit that Esteban is good at running away and hiding, because he was the one assigned to chase on him around the world, but _still_ ).

Even if Lance is the richest person among them, he played well. While Max thought that the Canadian would just be good at sports like tennis or golf, Lance looked adapted to the game and was having a good time.

It isn’t a surprise to say that Lando and Alex formed the best team. The Thai is a natural sniper, and the Brit likes to give all he has during matches – mostly, on online games, but it doesn’t matter.

Daniel is older than all of them, but it didn’t really matter when they were playing because he has an enviable physical condition. However, what made Max lose his focus was the number of flirts and jokes that the Australian managed to say during the game.

At the end, Lando and Alex collected more points, so they won the game.

As they leave the establishment, the two women thank them and bid them ‘good bye’.

Charles is the first one talking:

“We should do this again.”, he gestures to the whole group, moving his hand dramatically, “You know… Group bonding.”

The Monegasque finishes his line fast, avoiding the cold stare he is receiving from Max. The Dutchman is ready to start a debate about Charles and all the times he has rejected to go out with them, but, not so surprising, Lando beats him.

“ _Thank you_!”, the Brit exclaims, grateful, “This is exactly what I was thinking.”, he scratches his chin, “Inviting more people, maybe.”

Oh, no. Max suffers an abrupt pain on his forehead just imagining what could happen if they go out with important, rich and famous people – like, it must be a nightmare to look after a prince, a scientist, an heir and a driver at the same time.

Luckily, Max is not _this_ kind of reckless.

“I know it is a good idea, but we will discuss it later.”, Alex interrupts his inner thoughts, raising his hand, “Lando and I have to be at airport in about an hour, so we are going first.”

“Already?”, the British pouts, even when he knows Alex is totally immune to his excessive cuteness.

“Yes, let's back home.”

“Alright, I'm creating a group chat and adding all of you.”

Lando pull his phone out of his hoodie and types nonstop, paying no mind the people around himself. Max can’t say he is surprised by his friend’s action. On the other hand, Lance is frowning, visibly confused.

“But you don't have my number?”, the Canadian asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Yes, I do now.”, the Brit spy smiles showing off his phone screen.

“Okay…”

“Please, add Seb too.”, Charles snaps his fingers, looking expectably at Lando, “We can confuse him with memes.”

“Hell, I will!”

Lando’s eyes moves back to the screen as his fingers do the work. Calm and composed, Alex grabs on his teammate’s arm and takes him away of the center of the group.

“Sad to say it again, but we have a flight.”, the Thai tells, looking behind his shoulder, “See you soon.”

“Bye, mates!”, Lando waves with his phone on hand, “You can stop dragging me now, Alex. I'll not run away.”

“I'm not risking today.”

Max smiles hearing his best friends’ conversation before they disappear on the corner. He will miss them during his days-off.

“Pierre and I should go too.”, Charles says, and Max’s head immediately turns toward the voice of his rival.

“Charlie wants to buy clothes.”

Pierre, who spent the most of time just observing their interactions, sounded gentle and smiled at his husband.

“Shh, they don't need to know everything I do.”, Charles facepalms, closing his eyes, “You are making me look like a fashion hoe.”

“I am sorry?”, the Frenchman apologizes, unsure of what to say.

“Well, he is right.”, Max shrugs, “You _are_ a fashion hoe.”

The Monegasque rolls his eyes as he sees the Dutchman smirk. Grabbing on his husband hand, he says to his colleagues:

“See you in a couple of days.”, Charles says and turns to Lance, “Nice to talk to you.”

“Same about you two.”, the Canadian nods and replies, kindly, “And congratulations.”

“It was great to finally spend time with you all. I hoped we have more time in the future, but this person really wants to shopping.”

Pierre points at Charles, who is clearly shocked with the comment. The Monegasque walks away, their hands still interlaced, forcing his husband to match his pace.

Seeing his rival embarrassed makes Max want to tease Charles more, but, unlike the Monegasque, he can wait to do his ‘hobbies’.

“Thanks for inviting me.”, Lance says to Daniel, “I had fun.”

“I should be thanking you and not the other way around.”, the Aussie scratches the back of his neck, smiling.

“It is good to be yourself and don’t worry about the media sometimes.”

Suddenly, Max feels bad about Lance being too young to have such responsibilities and to deal with family business. Max remembers that he is also young and has such responsibilities and deals with family business – mostly because of his dad. Of course, his job doesn’t involve the attention from the media, but, aside that, he considers his life pretty dramatic too.

“Do you want me to keep you company to the hotel?”

Esteban’s voice broke the thin silence, and Max must admit that he almost forgot that the Frenchman still there. The Dutchman looks at the Australian on his side, who just shrugs, and resumes his eyes to watch Lance's reaction.

“You don't need to.”, the Canadian is visibly taken aback by the question.

“What if I want to?”

Lance stares at Esteban for few seconds, looking for the answer of the question. Their eyes lock, and Max feels that they are communicating through simple glances and gestures.

“Then, I accept.”, he grins, shily, “Bye, Max, bye, Daniel.”

Lance turns to Max and Daniel, waving timidly. The two spies reply the gesture, while Esteban just nods at them, knowing that they will meet again soon.

Max watches the scene as the pair start walking down the street, starting a light conversation and keeping a safe distance between them.

“ _Finally_ , alone.”, Daniel throws an arm around Max’s shoulders.

“Don’t try to play the matchmaker.”, the Dutchman glares at Daniel, “It’s annoying.”

“Hm, it’s a little late to say that.”, Daniel smiles, as he looks in Max's eyes, “Esteban is one of few friends Lance has. Real friends. Like, he doesn’t mind the money.”, he pauses, “And they play tennis together. _Please_ , Esteban doesn’t even like to do anything that involves spending energy.”

“Yes, I know.”, Max agrees, “Lance comes here to see him is unusual.”

“They are cute.”

“Leave them alone.”, the blonde shakes his head, unbelievably.

“Oh, are you jealous?”, the Aussie raises on eyebrow, “Please, don’t be. My attention is all yours now.”

“Then, I am going home.”

Max says, as he removes the arm from his shoulders. He doesn’t have a clue about what to do, or what to say. He feels totally impotent inside this situation. Is stupid to ask for Daniel's number when he could just find it on the archive of the agency?

Max talks a lot about Charles, but he isn't any less chaotic. _“Struggling to get a phone number when you have chased, arrested and killed a lot of people. How ironic.”_

“Max and Daniel, sitting on a tree, kissing!”

That stupid childish song almost made Max's heart skip a beat. Daniel is laughing out loud as Lando joins them again. The Dutchman sighs and asks:

“What are you doing here?!”

“I let my wallet fall.”, Lando raises his hand to show off the said object, “Did I miss the kiss?”

“No, of course not!”, Max exclaims, before completes composedly, “We didn’t kiss.”

“Not _yet_.”, Daniel adds.

“What do you mean with ‘not yet’?”, the Dutchman crosses his arms, frowning.

“I told you that you have to invite me to dinner before we kiss.”, the Aussie explains calmly, poking Max’s cheek.

“You said fuck.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that.”, Lando says in a low tone, eyes moving between the duo, “Now, I'm interested.”

“Oh, you remember?”

“This doesn’t matter.”, Max avoids meeting his sight because he is feeling ashamed of his own thoughts.

“Well, it _does_ matter.”, Lando interrupts their argument, to point out his opinion.

“Just invite him!”

Cutting the debate off, Alex shouts as he pushes Lando, who starts to complain about his necessity to hear the ending of the conversation, out of the scene.

Watching his friends taking the path for the second time, Max breathes in and out for minimum three times, before agreeing he should say or do something. He never labeled himself as a coward. Max is proud of his determination.

Alex is right: Max should ask Daniel on a date. On the other side, the Dutchman is still not sure what he feels. It isn't hate, but it isn't love too yet. It’s something in between that Max can’t really pinpoint since he is terrible with feelings – and expressing his feelings.

“Okay, would you like going out with me?”

“No.”

The answer came too fast that Max didn’t know how to react, for a moment.

_Am I too good for others but not good enough for you? I won't even try to understand_

“Do you invite me on a date and then you reject me?”, Max blinks one, two, three times, anger boiling on his veins, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I want you to invite me when you are sure of what you want. And not because you feel pressured to.”

Daniel explains so kindly and so gentle that his words melt the entire blood system of Max. The Dutchman finds amazing that the Aussie is always putting his thoughts and his preferences first, making sure Max feels comfortable in any situation – even when he uses an antiquate flirting tip. 

“Beside that, I agree to meet with Michael today.”

“Who?”, Max quickly asks without a second thought.

“He is my best friend.”, Daniel is laughing again, and Max feels stupid to have asked desperately, “No need to be jealous.”

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

Rolling his eyes, Max makes a mental agreement with his brain cells that it’s impossible to keep that kind of discussion with Daniel or Alex.

“What if…”, the Dutchman scratches the back of his neck, staring at the ground, “I want to invite you on a date, but I don’t know how to do it?”

He murmurs the last part so fast that Daniel couldn’t understand.

“What?”

“I don't know how to ask someone on a date.”

It would probably be awkward to ask the same question to any person, but Max felt like he should just burst it out before he ran out courage – which never happened previously. Daniel would never make fun of him because he is insecure, right?

“You can start asking for my number.”

When Daniel’s reply came with an encouraging smile, Max knew he had chosen the right path.

“Can I have your number?”, Max says exactly what he was told to.

“Yes, you can.”

Once they swapped phones and wrote down their numbers, Max put his phone back in the bomber jacket pocket. It’s still strange to ask for a number he could find out just searching on agency’s archives. Then, he asks:

“What now?”

“We will text each other everyday.”

“Is it a dare?”

“If that will make you text me, yes.”

“Of course, I can text you everyday. Like, I’m friends with Lando.”, Max rolls his eyes, knowing that his friend is one of the most ‘Z generation’ person he has met, “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“ _This_ whole thing.”, Max gestures toward both of them, “Being nice with me. Wanting to talk to me.”

“I’m a hopeless romantic.”, Daniel shrugs.

“Is there any hopeless romantic code to bring the person you want to impress on a date at laser tag?”

“Not really.”, Daniel laughs and asks, expectably, “But you liked, right?”

“Yes, I liked it.”, he nods, “Everybody had fun. I had fun."

“So, my hopeless romantic acts are working?”

“Did you mean stupid?”, the Dutchman tilts his head to the side, fake-thinking, “Yes, it is working.”

Max decides that he should be sincere and tell him he had a good time. Yes, he felt impressed with the idea of having a play date that involved their mutual friends.

_Just tell me what you waiting for_

In an impulse, Max just reduces the distance between them and places a soft kiss on Daniel's right cheek, before returns to his precious position. The Australian’s eyes shoot up as he rests one hand where the kiss was given, looking like he doesn’t believe what happened – Max doesn’t believe either, but tries to stay composed and control his own face from get red.

“Maxy! I said no kisses.”

It is the first thing Daniel managed to say after the shock. If any person listen to that would think the Australian sounds angry. But Max knows it is totally opposite. In no time, the most beautiful and brightest smile of the world takes a place at Daniel's mouth, where it belongs perfectly. Max couldn’t prevent himself to grin too.

“Technically, it was a cheek kiss, you didn’t specify.”, the Dutchman explains, as his foot take a step back on the street, “It's my turn to be in charge.”

Panicking, Max doesn’t know what to do after that. His mind just stops working suddenly. Daniel is looking at him like he owns the moon. The Australian shouldn’t look at him like this when he is the sun himself – shine, bright and warm. He isn't used to be cherish and admired for long periods of time. It makes him feel small and powerless under this gaze – and Max hates to be impotent in any situation.

With a quickly thought, Max starts to run away, leaving Daniel behind again. And his legs won’t stop until he reaches the next train station.

The Dutchman knows that the Australian could easily match his pace – even when Max is really proud of his running skills –, but, of course, he didn’t. Daniel wouldn’t do this because he is a gentleman.

_“One step at time.”_ , Max tells himself as he calms down. His face probably looks redder than before, and it's not entire fault of his running.

Grabbing his phone, Max scrolls though the message’s app, where Lando is asking if they kissed, Charles is freaking out about the kiss – that didn’t really happen –, Alex is apologizing for both of his friends. One message, although, gets his attention.

**From:** Honey Badger

I’m accepting your cheek kiss for now

But you still owe me a properly dinner

I won't let you go before this

I mean, I won’t let you go anywhere

There is no doubt that Daniel saved his number with the most ridiculous nickname that he could think. Aside that, Max has to say it was a funny and cute attempt and really made it simple to find the contact on his list, since he was dared to text the Aussie every day, and there is no way the Dutchman will lose a dare or a bet again.

Max thinks that maybe, just _maybe_ , liking someone doesn’t mean the end of the world – even if the person he likes is a dumb, sweet and funny Aussie who shines bright than the sun and treats him like he deserves the whole world.

_Oh my my I'm falling over you_

_So tell me what you gonna do_

_You know I'm all you got to lose_

(Max really needs to stop judging his friends’ behaviors, acts and thoughts about relationships, when he himself is not doing any better with his feelings).

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up way longer than I had planned, but who cares?
> 
> This happened after I have heard the same song 100 times.
> 
> I’m happy that everybody survived Spa (ones better than others…). P4 and fastest lap for Daniel was the cherry on top.
> 
> Song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBYyAQ99ZFI>
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
